


Why did it have to end this way?

by ThatHorseKid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin and Jean are engaged, Armin likes to play the piano, Blood and Gore, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Erwin and Levi are drug dealers, Fluff and Humor, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Parents Levi & Erwin Smith, The military police, The wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHorseKid/pseuds/ThatHorseKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi are secretly drug dealers, with their cartel being called The wings. Nile, one of Erwin's childhod friends.  He suddenly became one out of the many enemies that he has. Nile is the head leader of the militia.<br/>Armin only has one friend; Eren Jaeger. Years later, he makes a new friend; Jean Kirschtein. Only to find out, Jean lives in France.<br/>Some things may not end well for some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did it have to end this way?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy the first chapter of my very first fan fiction. I worked very hard on this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Armin and how his whole life changed at a young age

Armin had always lived with his adoptive parents; Erwin and Levi. He kindly accepted who they were. Armin had known the couple since he was a small child. His biological parents had known the gay couple for years. Armin's biological parents were drug dealers in a gang called The Wings. They had always had trouble with the militia. They always went on wars. The Wings and the militia losing a lot of their men in battle. The militia's leader; Nile Dok wanted the whole Arlert blood gone from the world. He had never liked them. Little did Nile know, they had a small child named Armin Arlert. 

* * *

  
Armin was 5 years old when his whole world flipped around.. Everything happened right before his eyes, his parents death. He ran over to his parents dead bodies. "M-Mommy! D-Daddy!" Little Armin sobbed loudly onto both of his dead parents blood filled chests. 

 His parents bodies were filled with blood, open bullet wounds, causing blood to gush out. Crimson red was all over Armin. "P-Please stay up a while longer…" He chocked on one of his sobs, he whispered softly to his dead parents. "Don't leave me…Mom…Dad…I love you." He continued to sob against his dead parents chest. 

Armin had never felt so much pain before in his life. He had always been a happy child with his parents. He always had a smile on his face when he was at home with them. 

Erwin and Levi watched Armin from a distance. Erwin had a frown on his face as he heard Armin's desperate sobs. Levi in the other hand. He had his same facial expression, but deep down inside, he felt bad for the young boy. 

"Levi, do you think we should go with him?" Erwin asked as he looked down at his husband. 

"…No, let him have his moment…Losing the people you love at a young age is very hard, especially for Armin. Levi kept his gray eyes locked at the sight of Armin.  _Damn militia…I'll avenge your parents death, Armin.._

* * *

Armin was still crying against his parents dead bloodied chests. Levi slowly started to walk towards the young blonde boy, Erwin walking next to him. 

"Armin" 

The young blonde weakly turned his head to face Levi. 

"We have to go" Levi kneeled down next to Armin.

"N-No..I don't want to go" Armin sniffles as he looked up at Levi.

Levi sighed. "We have to go home, Armin"

"B-But..I don't have a home" Armin said as wiped his eyes with the end of his sweater. He smeared more blood on his face as he wiped his tears away.

Levi  picked up Armin, carrying him in his arms. "You do now, Erwin and I are now your parents..Let's go now..You're filthy. 

Erwin let Levi walk away with Armin. The tall blonde kneeled down at Armin's dead parents. "We'll take care of Armin for you" Erwin turned his head back to see Levi walking down the road as he carried Armin. "We won't let anything happen to your son. We'll protect him, even if it cost us our life" Erwin gave the dead bodies one more look before he stood up. He walked down the road, but stopped as he heard his name being called. 

_who could that be…No one is here. It could only be_

_Nile._

Erwin turned his body around, seeing Nile who had a smile on his face. "What do you want, Nile?" 

"Erwin, buddy! So long since we last seen each other!" Nile chuckled as he saw the dead bodies and sighed. "Aren't you going to congratulate me? For winning against your little gang?" 

Erwin narrowed his eyes. "Why am I going to congratulate you for winning for the first time? This isn't a damn game, Nile" 

Nile dramatically gasped. "Since when?" 

Erwin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ever since this whole thing started." 

Nile waved Erwin off. "Anyway, where did your tiny husband go?"  

Erwin looked over his shoulder. "He headed home" 

Nile just smirked. 

* * *

Levi walked in into the bathroom as he still carried Armin in his arms. He sat Armin down on the toilet seat as he started to scrub the bathtub. 

 

"Why are you cleaning the bathtub?" Armin asked as he saw Levi. "I thought you were going to clean me" 

Levi sighed at Armin's sarcastic remark and turned his head to face the young boy. "I'm cleaning it because it is also dirty." 

"ohhh" Armin looked down at his dangling feet and started swinging them back and forth. He looked over at Levi seeing that he was still scrubbing the tub. "I think you also need a bath, you're dirty as well." 

Levi turned on the warm water, running his fingers over to see if it was the right temperature. "You're right, huh?" Levi looked down at the water, seeing how the blood washed off his slender fingers. He stood up and went towards Armin, starting to take off his clothes. He saw how slender the boy was. Does he even eat? 

Once Armin was undressed, Levi sat Armin down in the tub. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed bubbles. He walked back to the young boy, pouring the liquid in. "What's that?" Armin asked as he looked up at Levi. "Swirl your hands around the water" The young boy did so. He gasped and giggled. "Bubbles!"

Levi smiled slightly as he saw Armin smile. The moment he saw the young boy smile, he got attached to him.  _I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I'll protect you no matter what._

Armin splashed water and bubbles at Levi, getting his attention."Are you not going to get in? It would save us more water" Levi groaned as he felt water being splashed at him by the young boy. "I suppose since you already got me wet"

* * *

 

Levi was softly scratching the scalp of Armin's head, trying to her of the blood from his blonde hair. "Ouchie that hurts!" Armin looked up at Levi. Levi sighed. "I'm trying to get rid of the blood. If I go softer, the blood would stick even more to your hair" Armin pouted and huffed. "Fine"

After Levi finished washing Armin's hair, he started to run the sponge over Armin's soft and delicate skin. "Levi?" Armin asked as looked up at Levi. "Yes, Armin?" 

"Can I call you, dad from now on?" The young blonde asked shyly. Levi smiled slightly as he saw Armin's shyness. "Of course you can" 

"Dad?"

"Yes,Armin?" 

"Do you think that someone would love me?" Armin asked quietly. Levi looked down at the young boy, kissing the top of his head. 

"Of course. They are somewhere out there in this world" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing this. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
